


My Best Friend's brother is the one for me

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fooling Around, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Stoned Sex, Underage Drinking, i guess rivals to lovers?, tgkb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon finds himself in a situation he never expected with someone he never would have guessed. and he loved every second of it.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	My Best Friend's brother is the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> okay finally wrote something for the kink bingo, kink: altered states. wrote this one kinda quick in one sitting just because I was bored. title is taken from that one song from victorious because i said so. thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy (:

It was hard to say exactly how they ended up in this situation. Theon couldn’t decide if it was the dry spell they were both going through or the time of night, or the half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels that sat on the coffee table, or the bong that sat beside it. Either way, it was hard to deny that he was enjoying himself more than he had in months. And for once, it looked like Jon was too. Gone was his usual sour expression, replaced by a wide drunken grin that felt like plush velvet against Theon’s neck. 

Usually, Theon could only stomach being around Jon for Robb’s sake, and even then only for so long. But Robb was asleep now, the whole house was, and they were all alone in the living room on a sofa that seemed to have been made for two. He didn’t think he’d ever so much as hugged Jon before, but here they were knocking their cocks together through their clothes. Theon would have been lying if he said he’d never noticed how good that stupidly tight black jeans made Jon’s ass look, but now he couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like without them. 

“Theon” Jon panted against his neck, his breath hot as candle wax slowly dripping down to his collarbone. The heat spread through Theon’s body, warming him in the same way that the booze had until he felt like he was glowing. If he had been just a little bit more coherent, he would have made some witty remark about how the snow was melting him, but instead just decided to connect their lips once more. Rather than the candle wax, that felt like sparks that would float down from between them to burn tiny holes in the couch if they weren’t too careful. Theon couldn’t be bothered to check though, because that would mean he’d have to pull away. 

Jon moaned below him as Theon’s tongue passed through his lips. The vibration that waved between them was stronger than if they’d been laying on top of a giant speaker with the music blasting. “ _ Theon _ ” it was a symphony played all at once, nearly elegant in its sloppiness. 

“I never thought I’d see you this hard Snow” he managed between breaths, looked down at the beauty that lay beneath him. His hair was falling down against the couch, his black t-shirt having ridden up so that Theon could see the muscle that coated him. He’d never realized how in shape Jon was. It probably made sense given how many sports he played, by whenever he thought of Jon as being part of a team, all he could think of was the D and D group he hung out with all the time. 

Dazzling dark brown eyes stared up at him. A hand traced over the side of his face “Then why don’t you do somethin’ about it Greyjoy?” 

Theon felt his heart pounding as he bent down to suck a hickey on Jon’s neck before moving down lower. Those tight black jeans looked even better from down here, but Theon wasted no time getting them off. He found something he wasn’t expecting beneath, though. 

“Dunno why you play up that shy act with a cock like this” he teased, smirking. He glanced up to see Jon’s face, hardly illuminated in the dark living room glowing pink. His shoulders rose in a tide as Theon wrapped his hand around him, seeming to forget whatever embarrassment he may have felt. 

Theon took the tip between his lips, tasting the sweet salt against his tongue. He felt Jon sigh, a hand falling into his hair. It felt so good that he let out a moan around Jon’s cock as he took it deeper in his mouth, causing Jon to gasp and shutter. 

“Fuck” he sighed, nearly melting back against the couch “Oh yeah, that’s it” he held onto Theon’s hair in a way that made his eyes roll backward. 

_ Fucking hell, how is it that he’s the one getting his dick sucked but I can hardly hold myself together? Jesus christ that stuff was way too good.  _

He kept stealing glances upward as he worked Jon’s shaft, finding that each tiny expression or sound that Jon made his chest swell. He wasn’t sure what was making his heart beat now. It could have been the booze, the weed or the heat he could feel radiating from every perfect inch of Jon’s body. 

“Theon, Theon” he panted, swallowing hard to try and control himself, though Theon could feel him trembling “Theon I’m gonna come” he said through a strained voice. 

Theon pulled off of him for a moment, locking their eyes together “Then fucking come Snow” he demanded before his mouth fell open obscenely again, his tongue on display as he once again took him between his lips.  _ Gods, he would have done this forever so long as they never ran out of weed. _

He felt the flesh between his lips harden to a diamond. Jon’s hands pulled on his hair as a great moan ripped through his chest. Theon felt a burst of something he probably should have hated in his mouth. It was nothing but bliss as he pulled away, staying on his knees between Jon’s legs. That view was something he never knew he needed. He felt eyes lock on his through the dim light and swallowed. 

Jon sucked in a breath “Holy shit” he panted. 

They both seemed to have a moment of clarity then, finally seeing through the haze. “We never speak of this to anyone,” Theon said.

“Agreed” Jon nodded but pulled him down into another kiss all the same. 


End file.
